


Bamon: Hades and Persephone

by Toyabear



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Its finally in one place, Oh goodness this thing is larger than I thought it would be, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The witches put me here a very long time ago," Bonnie paused and glanced up at him. "I stole you because I was lonely. And I felt that for all of your posturing you were too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The witches put me here a very long time ago," Bonnie paused and glanced up at him. "I stole you because I was lonely. And I felt that for all of your posturing you were too." Damon's nostrils flared. How dare this woman,this witch, presumed to know his mind. And to take him from his bed in the middle of the night like a thief. His only consolation was that his brother Stefan would not rest until he was safe at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really Stefan, its not fair of you to take out your fury on the whole of Mystic Falls. This isn't a fairy tale where you can plunge the world into fear and darkness until he's found." She sighed and walked across the ruined bedroom to sit down beside the grieving ripper. Tentatively she placed a hand on his shoulder half expecting him to shrug her off or worse. When he remained still, she scooted closer and rubbed her hand across his back in a soothing gesture. "We will find who did this," she vowed,"and we will make them pay. I promise, Stefan, we will bring Damon home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a series of drabbles in case you haven't uh noticed that yet and all of the chapters are pretty small. It was originally posted on tumblr.

"Why won't you let me go?" Damon demanded. Bonnie sighed. She'd explained herself before and right now she was considering the whole mess a failure. "I've told you already, it's a one way door. Spirits come in but they can't leave. They are tied to this place." She hesitated. Damon's eyes zeroed in on her. She was fidgety and her eyes refused to meet his. She was still hiding something and holding back. He growled. "Tell me what you know!" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the order. " You will have to give something in return," she bit out. Damon scoffed. Of course. He smirked and spread his hands. "Whatever you want," he drawled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Any luck?" Caroline shook her head no. It had been three months. Stefan's depression had worsened considerably the longer his brother was missing. "How does someone disappear from a locked house? From their bed? Wh-why didn't I notice? Why did I let him be taken?" Anguish clung to every word. Caroline rapidly blinked trying to hold back tears. "Pathetic." A cool voice interjected from the doorway. Elijah, stood there leaning against the door jamb straightening his already OCD placed cuffs. " You are, as usual, asking the wrong questions." Striding into the room he nodded at Caroline and rolled his eyes at Stefan's hunched figure. "Luckily for you, I know the right ones." He sniffed the air delicately. "Ugh, but first, please bathe. Squalor helps no one. I will be downstairs helping myself to your rather nice wine cellar. Caroline? Would you like to join me while he puts himself together. I rather think he can manage at least a bath and a shave, on his own." He crossed the room again and turned back around at the door. "I have been wrong before, however."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon regarded her closely. Bonnie simply raised a brow in response to his scrutiny. "Just a simple tit for tat? I'd hate to have to cry rape on you." Bonnie drew back, offended. Quietly she hissed, "All of my bed mates have been willing, I assure you!" She stepped closer and in a sultry voice continued, but when you come to my chambers you will leave satisfied." That last word was merely a breath against Damon's neck. He swallowed, very much affected by her nearness and the scent of her. Damon forced open eyes that had drawn closed at that last barely there word. "Yeah, well, we'll see." The words were croaky and lacked the bite of his earlier tone much to Damon's dismay. Huh, well imagine that, words were much harder to get out through closed throats. Damon noted idly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie smirked. "Well, we'll have to pick this up later anyway. I have an appointment." She stepped back and Damon could feel his throat easing with the new distance between them. "You're more than welcome to look around but I don't recommend you leave this house quite yet. There are some things outside which can be... unsettling to newcomers." Her green eyes gleamed. Damon was annoyed to realize that he was at once equally disturbed and aroused. "Non-prisoner prisoner. Got it." He widened his eyes in Bonnie's direction. In response she rolled hers and walked off. She stopped after a few steps. "Almost forgot. If you need anything, call for Tyler. Or Matt." Then she was gone.Damon was slightly disturbed at the fact that her teleportation was effortless. She has intimated that she wad a with of some kind but he was beginning to wonder...Shaking off his thoughts he decided to look for a way out or something, anything to do,whichever came first. Damon wandered around for a little bit, bored. Finally giving into temptation he called out, "what does it take to get some service around here, Matt?" He cocked his head to the side listening for sounds of life. After a few minutes he gave it up as lost, shrugged and turned around "holy!" Directly behind him stood a blonde man. Matt lifted blind eyes to Damon. "What do you need?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you here, Elijah? I didn’t think you cared about our ‘petty’ problems." Caroline was the very picture of calm and collected, her unwavering gaze sought out chinks in the armor of the man sitting opposite her in the breakfast nook. "Two reasons, one: I’m bored. Meddling is always good for entertainment purposes if nothing else. Two: you need my help and having you in my debt can be nothing but a good thing. For me at least. For a bonus, there’s no sense in him driving himself mad over nothing. Not when knowing where his brother actually is can do it so much more efficiently." Elijah shot Caroline a crooked smile. The sight might have been endearing to her in another life and time. One where she didn’t know what he was capable of. "If I find out that YOU are behind this—" Caroline began furiously. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from finishing her statement. "He wouldn’t just take Damon." Stefan’s cool tones had her backing down. She folded her arms and pouted. Stefan came around and slid into the seat next to Caroline. "That’s not his style," he continued. Elijah inclined his head at Stefan, inviting him to carry on. "If he had taken Damon we would have found the house decorated with Damon’s blood. no need to kidnap him when he’s wanted to kill him for years." Stefan’s voice was light, amused. It fooled no one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me guess," Damon sneered, "you must be Matt." The boy nodded his head, gesturing to the hall. " Your quarters are this way." Damon rolled his eyes. "I have a perfectly good house back in Mystic Falls." Matt scoffed at this. "And if you continue on the way you are, you’ll never see it or your brother Stefan again. Sir." Damon held Matt’s unseeing gaze for a moment longer. Finally conceding the point, he huffed and stomped down the hallway completely missing the smirk on the blonde’s face. Arriving at his "quarters" took less time than Damon had expected. He was starting to think that the mansion they were in shifted itself to the needs of its inhabitants. "You would be correct." Matt remarked. Damon frowned. He hadn’t said that aloud, had he. Matt smirked. "No sir, you didn’t." Fucking hell! This was terrific! "And can I add that you have nothing worth me losing my job and consequently my life for helping you attempt to escape?" Matt’s sardonic tone wasn’t improving Damon’s rapidly diminishing mood. He paused for a moment. "You don’t have to take my advice, but I would suggest you use this time to learn the right questions to get you home. If you ever want to leave. If that’s all, I’ll be on my way now." And with that, Matt was gone and Damon was left to inspect his new home.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your brother was kidnapped by a witch. A formidable woman." Elijah announced. Stefan frowned. "What would a witch want with Damon?" He asked slowly. A slow grin spread across Elijah’s face. "That would be telling." Caroline frowned at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Legend has it that there is a woman who rules the underground. This woman was originally a witch punished by her ancestors for one reason or another and sent to the world of the dead for a seriously long time out." Elijah explained. "Are you saying she took Damon because she was lonely?!" Caroline scoffed. Elijah shrugged delicately. "When my informant told me the news, I was just as shocked as you are." "I don’t care about her motives," Stefan growled. "I just want him back." Elijah huffed. "I’m only going to give you one clue. Normal souls can’t slide in and out of the veil at will. There’s only two exceptions to this rule: the ruler of the underworld herself and her consort." Caroline put it together first. "So basically Damon has to agree to stay in order to leave?" Elijah grimaced."That is the most simplistic version of events,but, yes."


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark and masculine. Damon grudgingly admitted to himself that the furniture and decor was in line with his personal tastes. He wondered briefly if that was the mansion’s doing before cutting off his train of thought. No sense in getting comfortable. “I hope everything is to your liking?” Damon swung around. Nonchalantly leaning against the door was Bonnie. He shrugged, “When did you get back?” She stepped into the room. “Just now. I wanted to make sure you didn’t have any problems…settling in.” Damon nodded absently. Matt’s voice was reverberating in his head. Ask the right questions. ”Before we were interrupted weren’t we in the middle of a Q and A session?” Damon hopped onto the bed and folded his arms, lying backwards. Bonnie smirked and approached. “Not quite, see the thing is…I never said I wanted answers from you. I said tit for tat. An action for an action,” she purred, standing in between his legs. Damon narrowed his eyes. “Fine, how do I get home?” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “You are home, Damon. You need to accept that.” “Okay, fine, he huffed. “I guess it’s your turn.” “Awesome,” Bonnie grinned.Clapping her hands together she opened them to reveal a familiar card game. “Let’s play a game of UNO!” Damon refused to feel disappointed that a card game was all she wanted. He also refused to acknowledge that he found to the game,and Bonnie, to be a lot fun. 


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark and cold. Caroline eyed the unmoving lump under the bedcovers with barely disguised impatience. “Alright,” she declared. “You’ve sulked long enough. We’re going to do something productive today.” The lump never moved. Caroline exhaled loudly. ” He wouldn’t want this you know. He wouldn’t want you to coast through life, mourning him.” She sat next to the lump. ” This may sound presumptuous, but I think Damon would want you to live. To be the kind, brave, and good man I know you are. Moving on doesn’t mean giving up, it’s simply recognizing the need for a plan B.” She patted the lump awkwardly and frowned. That felt like… Caroline stood up and in one move pulled the covers off the bed completely. A mound of pillows sat in a haphazard pile. Movement out of the corner of her eye had her head whipping around to face the doorway. Stefan walked into the room dressed and freshly showered still toweling his hair dry. “Wassup, Care?” He greeted her casually.


	12. Chapter 12

"The passage of time is different here isn’t it?" Damon’s voice was pensive, quiet. He sat at a window seat in her private parlor, apparently looking out at strange landscape although Bonnie suspected that his gaze was turned inward an focused on his thoughts where he seemed to be most of the time these days. They’d fallen into a routine of sorts seeking each other out in the large empty mansion they inhabited. Bonnie’s normally neutral expression softened as she gazed at his profile. "Yes," she agreed. Damon turned and on his face was a look so poignant and saddened, she felt her heart thaw slightly. "Is there…do you think there’s a way I can get a message to my brother? If nothing else I want him to know I’m alive." Getting up from her armchair she made her way over to his side and knelt down next to his perch. Grabbing his hands injera she stared into his icy blue gaze, " I swear it will be done," she vowed earnestly. Blue eyes searched green eyes testing for their sincerity. Bonnie held his gaze unwavering, letting Damon come to his own conclusions. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his for a sweet kiss. The growling of a nearby wolf broke them apart. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around to address the wolf. "Honestly, Tyler if you’re just going to be a cockblock you might as well leave." The wolf chuffed softly, got up and padded out of the room giving off an offended air. The remaining pair stared at each silently for a moment and then burst into laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon would normally consider himself a smart man. Genius really, as he never lacked self-confidence but as he pieced together all of the conversations he’d had since being, well, kidnapped…he had to admit he had been pretty slow on the uptake. This epiphany unfortunately did not take place in the privacy of his suite of rooms. Nor did it take place in Bonnie’s private parlor. This epiphany didn’t have the courtesy to slide into place in the library or at dinner. It came inconveniently, as all the best epiphanies do. In the great hall, among hundreds of shades and spirits where Bonnie was presiding over grievances. “I’m an idiot!” Every eye turned towards the man currently staring straight ahead. Damon met Bonnie’s questioning gaze briefly an shook his head, letting her know he was fine. When her attention had gone back to the petitioner in front of the crowd he took the opportunity to slip away. Why had no one come right out and said it? Was it a secret? Did they fear his reaction? Damon smirked. He wasn’t moronic enough to throw a tantrum about being Bonnie’s consort er, King or lover boy or whatever the hell he’d be. He’d come to terms about staying underground (mostly) so making it official wouldn’t bring to much of a difference except…except he could go home, see his brother. Tease Caroline. Feel real sunshine. A wave of homesickness hit Damon so intensely he dropped to his knees in the corridor. He never thought he’d say this, EVER, but he missed freshly mown grass and the smell of the country air after a storm, and laying out by the lake after a swim and scores of other little things that he’d taken for granted. Soon, he promised himself, soon but first he had to speak to Matt. He finally knew what questions to ask.


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan sat staring at the letter on his desk. It seemed innocuous enough except for the fact that it had appeared out of literally no where in the last ten minutes. And had his full name written on it in Damon’s handwriting. That handwriting was something he hadn’t expected to ever see again especially since the anniversary of his disappearance had come and gone. Stefan looked over at Caroline. She was knocked out lying among the grimoires and other books they’d collected in their search for a summoning spell. Ever since Elijah’s revelation they’d been trying to locate a witch to do the summoning of Bonnie Bennett. Many of the ones they had located spooked the moment they mentioned the Bennett line. Stefan hadn’t wanted to stop until he’d made contact and was able to pass his brother a message but it looks like Damon got the drop on him. He opened the letter.  
Little Brother,   
I hope your forehead furrows haven’t gotten deeper since I’ve been gone. Brooding is bad for your health, you know. I’m not sure of the date you’ll be receiving this, time appears too be differently here. I’m fine…apart from the whole kidnapping thing. And Bonnie’s not so bad once you get pass the taken against my will thing. I’m writing lil bro to let you know three things. I’m fine is the first part. Secondly, I’m getting bonded. And you are NOT invited unless you managed to get yourself killed before the ceremony. Don’t die. Seriously don’t die. And third I will coming to see you for a visit after my honeymoon. So to recap, I’m fine please stop brooding, getting hitched, and coming to visit so please don’t die before I get there.   
The Good Looking Salvatore  
Stefan was frozen for a while after he finished reading. The litany, Damon is fine crashed around inside his head. He didn’t know how to feel. He was excited, apprehensive, sad, relieved, and a host of other emotions all at least. Then it hit: Damon was coming. He had to plan, he had to wake Caroline, there was so much to do. Damon could be coming back any day.


	15. Chapter 15

"So." Damon rubbed his hands together, "how does this whole…bonding thing work?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You wanna be my consort? Tied to me for the rest of time?" As she spoke she advanced toward him. Unsure of her intentions, Damon took several steps back bumping into the wall. "Sure," he shrugged. "Why not?" "How about because you still flinch when I touch you and bonding involves a lot of touching," she pointed out. He waved a hand carelessly. "Details."   
Bonnie opened her mouth to retort then shook her head. “We have other things we have to discuss if you’re truly thinking of bonding with me. You need to know why the witches put me here and you need to know what happened to my last consort.”


	16. Chapter 16

"Were you really thinking that you were the only one?" Matt scoffed at Damon. "Dude, she’s been alive for eons and millennia. She’s seen nations rose and fall with a blink of her eye. Not to mention, she consorts with witches and gods and all sorts of powerful beings. Get over yourself. You should be flattered that she chose you because from what I Saw, your life wasn’t exactly going anywhere in that Podunk town of yours." Damon clenched his jaw at Matt’s words, angry that he couldn’t refute them. Aside from Stefan there was nothing left for him in Mystic Falls.   
Matt stood from Damon’s bed and headed back out the door. On his way out he hesitated and turned to face the brooding man once more. ” For what it’s worth, it IS an honor to be chosen as consort. Don’t take that lightly.” He advised him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Damon’s coming home?" Caroline was skeptical. "Stefan…I know you miss your brother and all but, how do you know that this letter is really from him? Can we even trust this Bonnie person to allow him contact anyway?" Stefan sat back and allowed Caroline to vent. From previous experience he knew allow her to run out of steam on her own was preferable to getting caught in the middle of a "Care-ilogue." "Also, can we trust that she will really release him once they are bound? What are the parameters of the binding and will she have to accompany him anyway? It all sounds fishy Stefan." And as usual Caroline brought up several good points. Damn her. Breaking his own rule he interrupted, "can we worry about logistics later? My brother is coming home Caroline. I just—I really want to focus on that right now." Caroline’s expression softened. She reached out and laid a small hand on Stefan’s arm. "I get it. And I’m excited for you, I really am. I just want to be ready in case this blows up in our faces." Caroline’s unspoken examples lingered between as they contemplated Damon’s arrival—and what it could possible bring.


	18. Chapter 18

He found her in the throne room. She’d told him once that it was a good place to find peace…as long as it was empty.When it was full of souls awaiting her judgements, their collaborative clamor made it almost impossible to think. She was curled up in one of the huge bay windows with that damnable wolf on her lap, staring at the mysterious landscape beyond. The tableaux she presented made her look young and vulnerable. He had a sudden urge to scoop her up and tell her it was going to be okay, that they would be ok. He cleared his throat as he approached.But Bonnie never moved. Only the wolf acknowledged his presence growling softly. “Tyler,” Bonnie chided the animal. The wolf settled back down, leveling its dark gaze in Damon’s direction. “You were right,” Damon admitted. “I do have some reservations about going into this thing blind.” Bonnie peered up at Damon. He was standing straight and proud but she knew how much it had cost him to seek her out. Sighing gently she patted the wolf and motioned for him to leave. With one last threatening snarl in Damon’s direction, Tyler padded softly out of the room. “Come sit with me Damon,” she invited. “I know you have questions. I promise to answer them as honestly as I can.”


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie leaned her head back against the window and sighed. Damon regarded her steadily. She glanced over at him and gave him a small grin. It was edged in some undefinable emotion and didn’t reach her eyes. “Back when I walked Aboveground, I had a mate. A husband. And we were…we were happy. I was happy. His name was Jeremy and he was the brother to Qetsiyah’s personal handmaidens, the high priestesses of her temple: Katherine and Elena. They were twins, devout and beloved by almost everyone. But they had given themselves to Klaus and his followers in secret and abandoned their temple.” The words came haltingly. The raw pain of an unhealed wound still felt, lying underneath her story. Tears were streaming down her face and her hands were clenched tightly on her skirt wrinkling and ruining the fabric. Bonnie paused to compose herself. “Qetsiyah was always a jealous goddess and when she discovered she had been betrayed by the twins, she had every blood relative killed. Including my child.” Bonnie stated flatly. “In-including Jeremy. I went crazy, my magic was out of control and to this day, I don’t know the fullest extent of the damage. The witches refuse to have anything to do with me and I was imprisoned here. And even though I’ve scoured every damn inch of this place. Inside and out I don’t know, I can’t find them, and it’s it hurts so bad…” Bonnie broke down sobbing. Damon gathered her close and allowed her to lean on him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Stefan? Stefan where are yo-oh," Caroline rounded the corner to see Stefan in Damon’s room. "Oh Stefan." She slowly walked into the room. Stefan was lying still on the bed. Caroline came over and sat quietly next to him. "It’s been three years since he wrote, Caroline. " She lifted sad eyes to his desolate ones. "I’ve thought about leaving, so many times, but I can’t. What if he shows up and I’m not here. Would he know where to find me? Would I ever see him again? But it hurts to stay. Everywhere I go in this town I see my brother…and I know that I failed him. "


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie was a woman who walked with purpose. She didn't normally hesitate because she knew who she was and where she was going. Normally. So it was an odd experience for Damon to see her hesitating outside of his quarters. He was rounding the opposite corner when he noticed her slow and peek through his door. "Looking for me?" he queried, raising a brow. "No," Bonnie answered swiftly then shook her head. "I mean...yes. Actually I was hoping to find you. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me today?" Damon shrugged. "Sure. I have nothing better to do. I'll meet you in the throne room then?" Bonnie bit her lip. "I-uh-I'm headed outside the palace today."


	22. Chapter 22

Damon experienced a mild disappointment upon stepping foot outside the palace walls. The view was nothing but gently rolling hills with hazy purple heather covering the tops. The pastoral view paled considerably against the gothic behemoth that the Queen of Death called home. “This…was not what I was expecting.” Damon murmured. Bonnie hummed. “Looks can be incredibly deceiving. Let’s go.” Damon blinked as a small Prius materialized in front of them. “Of all the cars you could possibly conjure, you pick this one?” Bonnie shrugged, unaffected by his raised eyebrow and droll tone. “I like this model. Get in.” Heaving a put upon sigh, Damon ducked into the passenger seat of the most lame car he could remember in recent history.


	23. Chapter 23

Stefan looked at the flaking paint job with barely concealed distaste. “This is where the last known priestess of Quetsiyah lays her head? This is a joke.” Caroline sighed. Stefan started off the trip complaining and whining. Frankly, he was getting on her nerves. She stepped out in front of him, her expression revealing her annoyance with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Grabbing his face, she pulled it down to her level. “ This was the only lead, for months. For months, Stefan. Yes, its in the back of the beyond, and yes its incredibly disappointing but unlike you, I’m not here for the paint job. I’m here for information on your brother. Get it? Got it? Good.” Shoving him away from her she turned and strode onto the rickety steps that lead to an equally dilapidated porch. Knocking on the sad excuse for a door, she waited for an answer ignoring the sulking boy behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonnie stopped the Prius at the foot of a sheer cliff face, on a rocky beach. She turned to face Damon, swallowing convulsively. “Look, there are parts to the story I never told. That I can’t tell you. But you need to know what you’re getting into if you decide to bond with me.” Damon looked at her, this strong, resilient Queen of Death, practically forcing the words out of her mouth and wondered what awaited them beyond the car doors. Bonnie swung away abruptly muttering, “Let’s go meet the twins.”


	25. Chapter 25

As they got closer Damon could see a young attractive brunette chained to the cliff face, he chanced a look in Bonnie’s direction but her face was impassive. Right before they reached the huddled pathetic figure a large wave came and drenched her. The wave had Damon jumping back, shouting in surprise but his regal Queen of Death had a small smirk playing on her face. Bonnie grunted in irritation, “Oh god, its Elena today.” Giving her a curious look, Damon kept quiet.  
As they drew alongside her, the figure stirred and lifted herself, “Bonnie,” she rasped. Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Of course its me. No one else visits you here.” Elena began to sob. “I’m sorry Bonnie. I never meant…” Bonnie’s magic flared, throwing the girl against the rough surface of the rock behind her. “You never meant…” she hissed mockingly. “This is why I never deal with you, you hide your greed behind a mask of good intentions. Begone! I will deal only with Katherine for today. I cannot stomach your dishonesty another moment.” The brunette seemed to shimmer for a moment but Damon noted the hardened eyes of the newcomer. The new set of her jawline. He had never seen twins so identical before. They appeared as if they were almost the same person.  
Katherine lifted her face and smiled at them. It was a cold, unwelcoming sort of smile, and although Damon would forever deny it, it sent a chill down his spine. She turned her head and looked at Damon. “Hi handsome, are you ready to be a fill in for a ghost?” She fluttered her eye lashes at him and shifted her body in his direction ignoring Bonnie completely. “Has she told you the truth about being here yet? About how she’s more than just the descendant of Quetsiyah, she was the embodiment of Quetsiyah? That she did the will of the goddess completely, including annihilating her own family? That the witch goddess put her here, not as a punishment but as a reward?” As Katherine taunted and whispered, Damon risked an uncertain glance at his Queen. Her face was impassive but her fists told a different story. He made a split second decision. “Let’s go. Bullshit only spews bullshit. I’m done with this place.” Grabbing her arm he tugged her back to where the Prius was sitting.


	26. Chapter 26

“Hello! Heeelllooo! Heelloooo!” Caroline called through the open slats of the door. Stefan sighed and climbed up. “Obviously this place is a dead end, why don’t we go–” Stefan never told Caroline where to go. He was interrupted by the door creaking open. A scruffy young black man peered out. “Go away.” Caroline tossed her head and shouted, “no! Not til we get some information. I have been traveling all night to located a priestess or priest, whatever, of Quetsiyah and I’m not leaving until I find one.” The boy looked at them both suspiciously. He sagged a little against the doorjam seemingly coming to a decision. Then he opened the door a little wider. “Fine, she’ll see you but not him. She says he has a bad attitude. I’m Jamie by the way.” Amid Stefan’s most strident protests, Caroline disappear inside the creepy little house without him. After waffling on the porch for a few seconds Stefan disappeared into the dilapidated house behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Jamie led the way down a dark dank hallway to a small shabby room. Caroline and Stefan exchanged looks and with a look of determination Stefan forged ahead. A small figure on a couch smothered in shadows raised her head. “I thought I said that he was to stay outside, Jamie?” The boy shrugged. “They were a packaged deal.” The woman scoffed,“a package? Not yet, Stefan is as blind as they come.” Stefan frowned, “how did you…” “Know your name? I know a lot more than that Stefan, Caroline.” She nodded in their direction. “I know why you’re here. You’re seeking your brother.” “Yeah, that’s true.” Stefan admitted, reluctantly. “ I know what you need, but I can’t help you."


	28. Chapter 28

Stefan staggered backwards. She wouldn’t help them? The woman glared at him. “ I said I COULDN’T help you. There’s a clear difference. Look,“ the woman sighed. "I renounced the goddess and her coven eons ago. In exchange she stripped every ounce of magic from my being while bestowing this curse of longevity and a Cassandra type of prophetic gift.” The last word was an ugly sneer. “You can take it or leave it but the one you really need to see is Lily.” Caroline spoke up horrified, “you mean witch bitch Lily?! Why?” Abby looked her in the eye and said, “ she’s Quetsiyah’s current high priestess.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily opened the door almost before the bell stopped ringing. “Stefan, she greeted cooly. "Caroline,” mimicked Caroline off to the side. Both Salvatores shot Caroline a look. She flushed and looked away. Lily clasped her hands together. “To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your…visit?” Stefan took a deep breath. “We…I was hoping that you would contact the Dark Queen for us.” Lily’s eyebrow rose. “Why on earth would I do that?” “Because she has Damon.” Was Stefan’s prompt reply. “And I just want, I need to know that he’s okay.” Lily gave the two of them a long appraising glance. She sighed in resignation. “If I do this for you, I never want to see you again. For any reason. After what you did to my family you’re incredibly lucky that I’m doing this much.” Caroline ground her teeth. The retort on her tongue was to hot to hold back though, “ and after that whore you call a daughter aborted his child you’re incredibly lucky he didn’t do /more/.” Stefan’s warning tone of “Caroline…” went unnoticed as the two females glared at one another. Lily abruptly spun around and headed back inside. “This way, please don’t touch anything and Stefan? Keep your bitch on her leash.”


	30. Chapter 30

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm to stop her from running off once they were back at the palace. "Look," he said, shifting lightly. "Those two are not going to run me off. Your past isn't going to run me off. Somewhere amid the card games and the chats and the giant wolves and creepy servants, I fell in love with you Bonnie and I'm not going anywhere." His voice was earnest and his eyes were warm as they regarded her. She felt herself flushing from his gaze. She cleared her throat and pointed out that he couldn't go anywhere just yet, not until they did the ritual that would tie them together. Damon scoffed and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for today. I enjoyed it." He smirked at the telltale red hue covering her cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Lily led them into an ornate room. She paused in the doorway. “Wait here,” she ordered, “Touch. Nothing.” She disappeared behind a curtain. Caroline rolled her eyes. “ God, Stefan.” She sighed, “your mother is such a bitch.” Stefan turned to her brow furrowed, nostrils flared, mouth tense and his eyes filled with so much hope that it made Caroline want to cry. His tone was even when he replied though, “Be that as it may, Caroline, she is still the best hope we have from the only lead we have. After the Mikealsons fell off the face of the earth, he sneered. We have encountered literally no one who even heard of Quetsiyah or her deathly little goddess.” 

“If you two are done gossiping, the ritual is set to begin,” called Lily. Flushing, the two slunk over to begin the process of hopefully bringing Damon home.


	32. Chapter 32

"So what exactly is in this ritual that'll tie us together for all eternity?" Damon queried, waggling his eyebrows. Bonnie scoffed. "Nothing much, just some blood rites and possibly sex maybe a voodoo doll or two." She answered nonchalantly. "Blood and sex?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't we kinky." Bonnie blushed. He started laughing, "for someone who's been alive as long as you, you're still an innocent little bird aren't you?" She smiled up at him. "Maybe you'll be the one to change all of that." Now it was Damon's turn to blush as Bonnie ran a finger down his suddenly too tight t-shirt. "Perhaps I will,"he replied huskily. Their libidos were both dashed when a great big wolf wormed his way between them and promptly flopped onto them both. As he drooled on Damon's arm, the man in question shoved the wolf's head away exclaiming, "Ah man! What have I told you about cockblocking!"


	33. Chapter 33

Caroline and Stefan watched as Lily chanted while adding herbs and…other things to a shallow stone bowl. This ritual was turning out to be creepy as a desiccated vampire. After she was satisfied with her strange little recipe she called one final chant in a loud voice and cut her hand with a small blade, neither had noticed was on the table. Caroline felt less confident about this plan knowing that Stefan’s crazy mother was now armed. But the bloody mess in the bowl gave a loud bang and a flash and…that was it. Blinking at each other in surprise, Caroline was the one to venture an opinion. “That, that was it?” her voice was dubious. Lily rolled her eyes. “Were you expecting something flashy from a simple communication spell?” Caroline had the feeling this question didn’t require an answer. But it was Lily so she answered anyway. “Well, yeah, you’re this big Questa hotshot. So I expected to see…something. Lily sighed, “Magic is wasted on the simple.” An unknown voice answered her, amused. “Indeed it is my priestess.” Lily beamed. “My Lady, you came.” Her voice was colored with awe and warmth that made Stefan instantly jealous. That warmth sounded an awful lot like…love. Something that had been in short supply from his mother for a long time.


	34. Chapter 34

As Bonnie and Damon were finalizing their bonding, a loud and insistent chime began to sound. Bonnie grinned. “Come on,” she hopped to her feet. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Dragging him through the hallways and into the antechamber to the main receiving room, she paused. “Damon, I would like you to meet my Grams.” She threw open the door and ran into the arms of an older lady standing in a stylish dress. “Grams, I missed you so much.” Sheila Bennett hugged her granddaughter tightly. “I’ve missed you too child.” They stayed wrapped in each other and basking in the love that close family members share. Damon viewed the reunion with mixed feelings. He wanted to get close to this woman and thereby closer to Bonnie but something didn’t feel right here and if anything he was going with his gut.


	35. Chapter 35

"Why did you call me, my priestess?" Quetsiyah queried? Lily had dropped into a kneeling position and her face was towards to the ground in obeisance. Stefan looked on in a state of shock. "My son bid me to call you, my Lady," she answered. Caroline inwardly scoffed at the warmth of her tone. If asked before this travesty she would have replied that Lily wouldn't have known warmth even if it bit her on the behind. Quetsiyah turned a questioning glance towards Stefan. Having been coached by Abby in what to say, he answered in a formal tone, "One of yours has taken something of mine." Quetsiyah turned back to Lily for the clarification. "My son Damon has been taken as consort by the Dark Lady Bonnie." An ugly look flitted over Quetsiyah's face but Stefan didn't see, lost in thoughts of his own pain. Caroline missed it, being caught up in Stefan. Lily didn't notice as her face was still bowed in reverence to her goddess. Raising Lily's head, Quetsiyah searched her eyes. And do you want me to retrieve that which was lost?" Lily hesitated, Stefan glared at his mother and mouthed, "Remember your promise." Grudgingly, she answered, "Yes, my Lady." Quetsiyah drew herself up and stated regally. "It shall be done. I will send someone to him at once."   
Later, as Caroline reviewed the evening in her mind she noted that there were no guarantees given as to Damon's safety or well being and worried that maybe she and Stefan had just made everything worse.


	36. Chapter 36

"So this is Damon?" Grams looked at Bonnie. Bonnie has a tremulous smile on her face. "Yes, ma'am. This is Damon." She said proudly. Grams smile faltered. "I'm sure you know this isn't just a social visit," she said gently. Bonnie frowned in confusion. "What's going on," she took a step back. "Quetsiyah knows about Damon." Grams admitted, "she knows your plans and...She doesn't... approve. Plus Damon's mama has asked for and received a boon from the Lady in the form of Damon's retrieval." Bonnie blinked away tears. This couldn't be happening, not again! "No."she stated quietly. "No!" The windows in the receiving room blew to pieces. "Bon..."Damon tried. "Bonnie," her Gram's walked towards her. Bonnie stopped Shelia in her tracks with a fierce glare. "That woman has ruined my life again and again and again. She wants me isolated and on her word you all left me here...alone. And the moment I find someone who wants me who might even lo-love me her she comes turning up again like a bad smell. No!" Shelia slapped her. Bonnie looked at her grandmother in shock. "What you sacrifice the entire coven for this one man?" "You sacrificed me!" Bonnie bellowed. Shelia recoiled from the statement. Damon took the opportunity to stride past Shelia and get to Bonnie. "I'm not gonna leave you Bonnie," he stroked her cheek, wiping away tears she didn't know she'd started to shed. "It's me and you." "And what about your brother? Your mother? And all the ones you left behind when you were kidnapped and brought here against your will?" Shelia's voice was implacable. Every word fell against Bonnie like an arrow. Her grandmother was right. She couldn't keep Damon, not this way. Closing the distance between them, she gave him a kiss pouring everything she'd come to feel for him into the kiss. Resting her forehead against his she whispered, "she's right. You have to go. There's more than just me and you riding on this and if nothing else..." she sighed. "You have to keep your promise to your brother."


	37. Chapter 37

Everything in Damon screamed at him not to go. Not to abandon this fierce vulnerable lonely amazing girl that he had come to know, but she was right. His brother needed him. He slowly ran a finger down her cheek memorizing the touch of her skin and the scent of her hair. “Promise me we won’t be separated long.” She grabbed his hand and brought it to her face nuzzling it. “I promise.” The words were soft but heartfelt. “I don’t want to leave you,” he admitted. She smiled up at him, sad and regretful and replied, “I know.”


	38. Chapter 38

Caroline watched Stefan run around getting Damon’s room ready, airing it out and changing the linen. He even put in a glade candle. At that point she stopped him. “Stefan, I’m sure Damon is going to be more interested in catching up with you than in the fact that his room smells like…Mystic Green or whatever fragrance you are changing out…for the third time.” She was a little exasperated with Stefan and a bit apprehensive. She did not have a good feeling about involving Quetsiyah. Her niggling worry had been getting steadily worse since they left Lily’s and she hadn’t found a way to talk to Stefan about it either. Actually she hadn’t had a meaningful conversation with Stefan in a while… Caroline pushed those traitorous thoughts away. Stefan was going through a hard time. He needed her, it was necessary for her to be here. To help him. She ignored the insidious voice whispering a counter argument in her ear.


	39. Chapter 39

Shelia’s face was somber, set. Her heart was breaking for her granddaughter but no one ignored a direct order from Quetsiyah. Bonnie knew it too. Damon felt something settle inside of him with their last kiss. He looked quizzically as Bonnie but she shook her head, letting him know that now wasn’t the time for questions. Trusting the diminutive green eyed with, Damon slowly released her from his hold and walked to Shelia. With one last fond glance at Bonnie he took hold of Shelia’s hand and in a flash, they were gone. When Bonnie could no longer feel either one in her realm, she cried.


	40. Chapter 40

Lily hummed as she arranged the new flowers in their vase. It might be old fashioned but there was something about fresh flowers in a room that brightened the whole space. She turned to grab her shears from the table behind her and cut a pesky stalk down. She gasped and dropped the vase. Quetsiyah smiled. “I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.” Lily knelt immediately. “My lady, anytime you choose to grace me with your presence is a good time.” Quetsiyah sighed with relief. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. Please rise, Lily. There is much I’d like to discuss with you.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Ah, Love I expected better of you.” The unfamiliar voice brought Bonnie out of her funk. “Klaus!” she gasped. “What are you doing here? You in this realm is a direct- “A direct violation of the Agreement,” Klaus interrupted smirking. “I know Bonnie, I signed the Agreement myself.” His smirk widened. “And while my being here is a violation, the purpose for my visit is well in line with it.” Bonnie blanched. “She’s gone off the deep end.” Klaus shrugged. “Siyah has always been crazy. She’s tortured you for literally eons for a massacre that was fully her responsibility.” “I killed everyone Klaus.” Bonnie protested, “Including your priestesses.” Klaus sighed. “And everyone thought you were the smart one.” Bonnie frowned, “hey!” Klaus strode across the room and settled Bonnie into his lap. “Listen to me love, what happened was not your fault. The truth of the matter is that Quetsiyah is lying.” He stated bluntly. “She ate Jeremy’s soul because of who he was to you. And you need to pull yourself together because you know what she’ll do to Damon.” Bonnie did know. She started to struggle to get out of Klaus’ lap. All she could think about was the trap she stupidly released Damon into. Klaus held her down, her arms effectively pinned to her sides. “You know what you need to do Bonnie.” He stated soberly. She stilled.


	42. Chapter 42

“Lily,” said Quetsiyah delicately. “I couldn’t help but to notice the tensions on our last visit and I have to ask…did you really want me to release your son?” Lily hesitated. There was a gleam in her goddess’s eye that stirred her stagnant maternal instinct. Fortunately, such weaknesses were easily overcome. “No, my lady, it was an agreement between me and my youngest son that I would petition you so that they would leave me alone. I despise the children of my loins.” Quetsiyah smiled. “In that case,” she purred. “Let us contemplate their destruction.”


	43. Chapter 43

When Damon arrived, Caroline noticed that there was something…off, or rather not really off as much as a difference in his bearing. He held himself with less tension almost as if he were comfortable in his skin, finally. Wherever Damon had ended up it seemed like it was good for him. He no longer started arguments with his brother at the drop of a hat and he actually treated Caroline with a modicum of respect. Something she never thought she would live to see. However, when he thought no one was looking, his eyes grew haunted and melancholy. Whoever this witch was, she had well and truly ensnared the eldest Salvatore.


	44. Chapter 44

“If I renounce Qetsiyah,” Bonnie said slowly. “I’ll lose the ability to see my daughter.” Klaus tsked. “Not so love, under my protection, the Mikaelson name, Qetsiyah has to grant you safe passage through any of her lands. And technically…the Underground is free game. I’ve just never had a reason to fight for it.” His eyes gleamed. Bonnie was silent. “Ask away love, I can practically hear the questions rolling around in that beautiful head of yours.” “What do you want from me?” She burst out. “Qetsiyah required everything of me in the end and I c-can’t do that again. I won’t have anything left.” Klaus stopped smirking. He leveled Bonnie with a somber gaze, “I only would ask two things of you. First, release my girls from their torment. Let the past stay in the past. And secondly, be my high priestess. You can keep your chosen consort.” Bonnie was skeptical. At best, Klaus was as mischievous as Loki but at his worst he was Chaos incarnate: burning and ruining everything in his path. Sounded like fun actually.


	45. Chapter 45

“Damon?” Stefan ventured. “It’s dinnertime. I was…I was hoping you’d join us for some food today. Care said, she said you hadn’t eaten in a while…” Damon mustered a grin for his little brother. “Sorry, I hadn’t realized…time passes differently up here.” Stefan’s jaw tightened at the mention of his brother’s misadventure. Damon sighed. It was hard getting back into the swing of things, of life as a regular human. Something had shifted, changed, and try and he might he sometimes fell short keeping up appearances like eating regular meals and sleeping at the normal time. And he missed Bonnie so much he ached. Odd really since they’ve only ever had a few kisses but he yearned for her so much it was hard to breathe. He unfolded himself from the window seat and prepared for another meal without her, another day without her.


	46. Chapter 46

Qetsiyah studied the woman in front of her. She was no Bonnie Bennett that was certain, but she had a certain draw and her power was not inconsiderable. “Tell me about your natural born sons.” She commanded. Lily was startled. “My… sons?” Qetsiyah smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile by any means, more a bearing of teeth than any true expression of happiness. “Yes, your children.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “I want to know everything.”


	47. Chapter 47

"I'll do it," Bonnie stated firmly. "Be sure , love," Klaus responded playfully. "Once you take this step, there is no going back." He finished seriously. Bonnie tossed her head, eyes resolute, her mouth and chin firm. " I'm sure," she insisted.


	48. Chapter 48

“So this is what you do with your time?”A voice asked, amused and slightly sad. Damon sighed annoyed. “Go away Bonnie, I’m-Bonnie?” He jumped up looking around. There she was… his witch. But Bonnie was back Underground, and Quetsiyah had put the kibosh on their relationship. She couldn’t be here. This couldn’t be real. But there was a tiny part of him that hoped he wasn’t dreaming…again. Reading the look on his face, Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Damon, it’s me. I’m really really here.” She opened her arms invitingly. He flew into them and held her tightly kissing her all over her face. “Bonnie, Bonnie…” he murmured, not quite believing that she was solid, real. She laughed and held him just as tight. “I’m here, I’m here,” she whispered back. “Damon, Caroline said she heard…” Damon whipped Bonnie behind his back. “What a lovely first impression,” she muttered. Stefan was stunned. On one hand his brother was finally, completely, in the world of the living. On the other, the only thing that brought him back was the presence of the witch that kidnapped in the first place. He bared his teeth. “What’s she doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. Life has been super busy and isn't really showing signs of slowing down and I should be doing something else but I thought I would sneak in a couple of chapters.


	49. Chapter 49

“She’s with me.” The cultured voice startled all three of them. Bonnie glared at the newcomer. “Klaus, I told you I would handle it.” He lifted one shoulder in a light shrug. “And I told you that I take my responsibilities seriously. There’s no need for you to fight your battles on your own, love.” Bonnie sighed, “I’m getting tired of this argument.” Klaus grinned. “So am I, dear, so do yourself a favor and just give in. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself.” He turned to Stefan. “Niklaus, head of the Mikaelson Pantheon. I am the Sun god and Champion of the delectable Ms. Bennett. If you were thinking of trying anything nasty, shifty or underhanded…I highly suggest you don’t. It won’t end well for you. I’m also the god of war.” He clasped Stefan on the back. “I think I like you,” he announced. “I would hate to rip off your flesh in small strips for harming my priestess.” Stefan narrowed his eyes. “Duly noted,” he growled. Damon slowly moved to the side after being assured Bonnie was in no danger. “So, not that I’m not glad to see you…but why are you here?” he asked blankly. Klaus looked at him contemptuously. “I just told you. Bonnie is my priestess. Do the math.” Turning to Bonnie, he remarked, “it’s a good thing he’s pretty.”


	50. Chapter 50

As Lily led the way to the Salvatore boardinghouse, Quetsiyah smirked. She looked at the frightened blonde next to her. It was time to remind Bonnie who was in charge, and it definitely wasn’t that little wolfy, no account, upstart little demi-god. She fumed at the loss of power that came with Bonnie’s change of allegiance. The Bennett line was still powerful but the line’s family magic rested in Bonnie. And there was no denying that Bonnie was a powerful witch. Her mother took off with a man from a traveling caravan before she could begin her studies and her grandmother passed when she was still young. Bonnie was mostly self taught but she was a quick study. That was what had the pantheons circling and it was a blessed day when Quetsiyah was chosen as Bonnie’s sponsor. With her family grimoires and Quetsiyah’s guidance, they’d been unstoppable. Bonnie had more power in her little finger than most people had in their entire bodies. She could have laid waste to entire nations She bit her lip. But…like a mortal she went and fell in love. No matter, the little prick had been easy to dispose of and she’d hustled Bonnie into the underground before anyone else could catch her fancy. The occasional trips Above along with family visits from her ancestors had stifled complaints of loneliness and this…this distraction had come along after a millennia of having Bonnie all to herself. Quetsiyah growled. No more! The first to go would be that consort and his entire family… Bonnie Bennett would rue the day she defied her goddess!


	51. Chapter 51

“Quetsiyah is coming.” Bonnie stated soberly. “And…there’s strong evidence that a) she’s not coming alone” “-Lily.” Stefan broke in grimly. Bonnie took Damon’s hand in hers and looked him straight in the eye, “correct, and b) she’s coming for you, Damon.” Damon quirked an eyebrow, “gee, you witchy types just love me,” he said drily. Klaus snorted. “This is the reason Klaus is here.” Bonnie continued on. “He’s gonna cover me while I cover you.” Niklaus cocked his head and held up a finger to grab the room’s attention. “They’re here.” he stated. Stefan swore. “I need to get Caroline…she’s downstairs.” Klaus frowned, “the blonde?” Stefan nodded warily. “No need. Let’s just say, she had a burning need to check on her stove when I saw her fifteen minutes ago.” Stefan’s expression eased slightly at the thought of Caroline safe and sound at home. It would be much easier to do what needed to be done knowing the woman he…he shook off the thought. Now was not the time for emotional discovery. He glanced at the god. “Tell me what to do.”


	52. Chapter 52

"Well, that's simple," Klaus smirked. "Stay out of the way. Quetsiyah looks harmless but she's a foul piece of work with an unhealthy obsession with Ms. Bennett and will stop at nothing to get her back." A low chuckle free everyone's attention to the door. "You always say the nicest things Niklaus, I'll have to tell your mother," Quetsiyah drawled gently stroking Caroline's hair.  
Stefan gazed at Caroline. Her appearance caught him like a punch to the gut. It's like he couldn't comprehend it. She was supposed to be home. He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until the goddess answered him.  
"Oh she was, but since she's been such a major part of this story I thought she deserved to be here for the grand finale. You know, when I kill everyone and return Bonnie to her rightful place." She preened.  
Damon scoffed. "My God, could you BE anymore predictable? You're seriously monologuing?!"  
"Shut up, Damon," Lily came in the room, "I thought I had at least taught you to respect your betters but it doesn't surprise me that you are a complete disappointment." Damon rolled his eyes. "Well you were an utter failure as a mom so that makes us even." Lily lunged forward, but was stopped by her deity. "He's my kill," Quetsiyah said, simply.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a battle scene and wrap up left on this guys! Hoping to be done within 55- 56 chapters. Let's see what the final count will be!

Klaus bared his teeth, these people were Bonnie's and therefore his to protect! He couldn't deny that he was looking forward to this, the goddess was the current head of the pantheon but they've needed new management for eons. The thrill of battle trimmed in his veins, conflict was what he loved for. He could taste the tang of blood hot and sweet running down his throat. Until he got a good look at Bonnie. The brassed off witch was glowing.


	54. Chapter 54

When she saw Qetsiyah, all of the years of loneliness, all of the pain the goddess put her through came rushing through Bonnie like a flood. But the bitch's threat against Damon was the last straw. Not again. NEVER again. She needed to be stopped. At that thought, something clicked and then released in her core. Bonnie felt warm all over, almost lile she'd been dunked into water that was just shy of too hot. As the feeling dissipated she realized that the small ever present spark of magic in her core had grown. Exponentially. And it was no longer dependent on Klaus or Qetsiyah. And she knew what to do.   
"Qetsiyah, goddess of life and learning, you have been found guilty of the misuse of your godhood and of enslaving of a of witch in your care. Have you anything to say in your defense?" Her words rang out strong and true.   
Qetsiyah scoffed. "Honey, you may judge those little mortal souls but where do you get off judging me? I. Made. You," she thundered. Her voice turned pleading, "renounce them Bonnie and it can be like it once was. Remember?"   
Bonnie shook her head no. Her voice was regretful and a bit wistful when she spoke, "Magic has found you guilty. You are no longer allowed to lead the pantheon or wield its power."   
As the last words left her lips, Qetsiyah frowned. Everyone magical in the room felt the weight of that sentence. Bonnie stumbled.   
Damon crosssed the room in hurried strides, "Non? You okay?" Klaus chuckled. "She's more than okay, she ascended to godhood."  
Qetsiyah pouted and stamped her foot. "No! Bonnie belongs to me!" She reached out a hand...nothing happened. "No...no, no, no, no!" The last word echoing in an anguished scream. She reached out again. When nothing happened she turned to Lily. "Give me your power!" She demanded chest racing, she felt weak, lethargic. The former goddess stumbled. Lily caught her. "Mistress, it's yours," she mumbled the spell of exchange. Nothing happened.   
"Magic won't yield itself to you. In any form. Not the magic which sustains the pantheon, the magic of the ancestors, hell, even magical beasts will ignore your call. You're mundane." Bonnie informed her bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, battle was very anticipatory. I offer this nice consolation of Bamf!Bonnie being Bamf in apology.


	55. Chapter 55

Klaus was delighted. He could always try for ruling the pantheon through Bonnie but a goddess of justice would prove to be interesting (and highly entertaining in the meantime). Who knew having the twins infiltrate Qetsiyah's household would yield such amazing results. Yes he was feeling very proud. Also, it was time to go before the new goddess fully acclimated to her powers. Besides...the moon was calling.   
Across the room Stefan was busily kicking his mother and her crazy friend out of his house. That done, he turned his attention to Caroline. "Hey," he offered a bashful grin. Caroline was not impressed. He rubbed the back of his neck in a hesitant silence. She made a sound of disgust and turned to go. Stefan, seeing his future walking away did what most men do in situations like this, he pulled her back and kissed her. It was awkward and a bit wet, since Stefan was prepared for tongue and Caroline was not prepared to be missed but all the same, the man she'd been in love with for years wanted her back and that knowledge made her heart pound and her palms sweat and Caroline knew she could train him for the rest. All would be well.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one :) thanks ever so much for sticking with this story of you're still around at this point. One last epilogue- ish drabble for the otp of the story and finito. Again no beta so all the mistakes and cringe worthy grammar belongs solely to me in a way nothing recognizable does.

Damon woke up slowly, with a wide grin on his face. These days, that tended to be his normal. He reached out a hand and felt for a slim body that was usually lying next to his. Nothing. He sighed, cracked open an eye and mock glared at the empty spot on the bed. She didn't really need sleep but she loved cuddling in the bed with him so she still gladly partipated in "resting" time. He was glad the wild magic left her alone during resting hours. They'd gone back below, to the Underworld, it was what she knew and hewanted nothing more than to be with her wherever that was. Only now instead of holding Court for mortal shades, bright godly auras littered the throne room, members of the pantheon paying homage to the one Magic used as a mouthpiece. She'd also made him an amulet that allowed him access to above to see his brother and his three nephews. Speaking of babies he snuck into the terrace that overlooked their room and held his wife close one hand drifting down to run against her distended belly. "Morning lovely," he murmured against her lips. Yes, Damon thought, life was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So I grew intrigued at the thought of a Bamon version of Hades and Persephone and since I love the idea of Bamf!Bonnie I tried it a bit differently. And I have no beta so please bear with my errors and lack of judgement.


End file.
